Holiday In England
by Serene Cullen
Summary: ELEVAN Sequel to Acting. Elizabeth and Avan are summoned to England where they are to be trained how to properly inherit the family fortune while Avan tries to put up with everything the oddities may make him stray from the girl he thought he wanted
1. Arrival

Arrival

Elizabeth clutched Avan's arm as the cold breeze just outside the airport nipped at both of them. "England is cold," Avan complained.

"I think this is supposed to be warm weather too," Elizabeth's teeth chattered as she spoke.

"I don't like this weather," he said holding her in front of him and close.

"I'm sure Nana and Pop Pop will have a heater for us," Liz said holding onto his arms with her own.

"When are they picking us up?" Avan asked as the two stood surrounded by their luggage.

"They were supposed to be here," Liz said shrinking into herself as an icy breeze blew by the couple.

"Fantastic," Avan said pulling her closer.

"Hey there you kids are," they both heard the familiar voice of Pop Pop from their left side. Their mouth's dropped open as he walked up in a short sleeve shirt and shorts. They themselves were in jackets, scarfs, boots, pants, sweat pants over their pants, and long sleeve shirts, Avan also sported a fashionable beanie.

"Hi Pop Pop," Liz said hugging him.

"You two aren't cold are you?" he asked laughing.

"I can't feel my toes," Avan chattered.

Pop Pop let out a jolly throaty laugh and patted Avan on the back. "Well we'll get you kids home let you unpack in your room and then get you defrosted." He chuckled and walked the two over to a nice car where a driver was waiting and Nana was nowhere to be seen.

"Pop Pop where's Nana?" Liz asked.

"Ah she's at home making a good ole English supper for you kids."

"Yum I'm sure that's something to be really excited about," Avan said helping Elizabeth into the car.

"Ya Nana can cook sometimes," Pop Pop said climbing in behind the two waiting while the driver loaded the kids' luggage into the back.

"Do you guys live far?" Avan asked.

"Geez Lizzy didn't you tell this poor boy anything?" Pop Pop teased. "We live in the mansion about seven miles from here. It has a lot of land on it and when you two inherit you'll be very happy living in it."

"Oh we'll be living in England?" Avan looked over at Liz. She nodded and rested her head onto his shoulder.

"We'll go over a lot of things here Avan, some Liz knows of and some she does not." Pop Pop said looking out the window of the car.

"Pop Pop I just want to warn you that since Avan and I had a fall out we've been taking things a little slow. You know we aren't like looking for kids any time soon."

"Oh well if that's what you two feel is best," Pop Pop nodded. "Nana has set you both up in the same room though. She's put a lot of time into it so that'll still be alright for you won't it?" he asked.

"Of course," Avan said pulling Elizabeth closer. Never had he known a pair of grandparents to encourage sex and even put two teens into the same room in hopes of it. They were quiet the characters that's for sure. He kissed Elizabeth's head though and figured she was well worth some of the oddities.

#

**AN: I know this is a little bit of a short first chapter but this is it I hope you guys like it please review it makes me update faster ^.^ Also for those of you who read my story Distraction (BADE M) I'll be posting my new M story hopefully today. It'll be called Tori Sees Bade. **


	2. The Suite

The Suite

"Your room will be right this way," Pop Pop said beginning to lead them down a hallway.

"Charles!" her Nana yelled and her Pop Pop turned.

"But first we're going to go and see Nana," Pop Pop said ushering them towards the kitchen.

"Oh Avan! Elizabeth!" her Nana gushed rushing over to them. She took Avan into her arms first and kissed both of his cheeks. "So what do you think of the property?" she asked referring to the large mansion and its gardens.

"Well Liz and I haven't gotten a chance to look around at much yet but what I've seen is gorgeous."

"So you two could live here then?" Nana smiled widely.

"Oh ya Liz and I would definitely be happy in a place like this," Avan feigned a smile. Worry filled Liz's head she knew her grandparents were freaking Avan out. He didn't want to live in England he didn't want to think about marriage. Uh what were they doing?

"Lizzie," Avan called for what sounded abit like the second or third time.

"Sorry what?" she turned and found him standing in the doorway.

"Want to go see our room or not?" he asked.

"Oh ya of course," she said taking Avan's outstretched hand. He smiled warmly at her and walked with her down the long hallways until they reached a large double door suite.

"You two can check it out alone, I have to say though it's got some pretty cool things in that five room suite," Pop Pop smiled and then went on his way back towards Nana.

"Five room suite?" Avan asked eyes wide.

"Ya my grandparents love spoiling people," Liz said pushing the door open. Both of the teens jaws fell open upon seeing the huge living area in front of them.

"This isn't even the bedroom," Avan said eyes wide. "This isn't even the oh my God!" he exclaimed. He turned around and stared at Liz with wide eyes "there's a hot tub!" he screamed.

"Man I don't have a swimsuit," Liz pouted.

"It's fine Lizzie I don't care if you skinny dip," Avan winked.

Liz flushed and disappeared into another one of the connected rooms. "Found the bedroom," Liz called.

Avan found Liz in the gorgeous bedroom…with one bed…that was kinda small. "Why is the rest of this house so huge and out bed is tiny?" Avan asked.

"So we sleep close together," Liz said sighing. Avan's eyes went wide and nodded a bit. Liz ran her fingers through her hair and spoke quietly "Avan I'm sorry that my grandparents are pressuring you into so much. Please don't think too much of it. If we do get married someday we'll decide then if we ever want to live in England. If not then we'll let the old fogies die and sell the house," Liz shrugged.

Avan looked over at her and smiled pulling her close. "Thanks for noticing my stress," he said kissing her forehead. "Sorry if I freaked you out a bit too. I'm not going to leave you over this Liz, I swear it," he kissed her passionately. When the two broke they both smiled and he stole one more quick kiss before pulling her further around in the bedroom mini apartment. "What is this for?" Avan asked gesturing towards the hug jetted tub.

"In case we used all the hot water in the hot tub?" Liz shrugged smiling.

Avan laughed "guess so. Ok so bedroom," he counted one finger "Jacuzzi room, bathroom, living room area, and what's the last room?" he asked.

"I'm not sure but Pop Pop did say five room suite."

"Hey are we on the top floor?" Avan suddenly asked.

"Well we sure climbed a lot of stairs to get here especially for 'just down the hall' like Pop Pop said."

"I think I may know where the last room is," Avan grabbed her hand. He looked all around the rooms before seeing a tiny staircase near the back of the living area that was almost a separate hallway between the living room and Jacuzzi room. He took the stairs quickly and the couple came upon a covered outside deck that had a clear glass covering so you could see the night sky.

"Amazing," Liz breathed.

**AN: I know there isn't much substance here but this is the room and next chapter will have more substance and less description. Please review. **


	3. Night Time Romance

Night Time Romance

Elizabeth and Avan sat on the patio above their room and watched as the lights of the English city slowly lit up. "Wow," Avan breathed.

"I know it's beautiful," Liz commented.

"I know but I was looking at you," he said. Liz looked over at him and blushed seeing his eyes were indeed fastened to her form.

Avan turned to face Liz on the blanket and suddenly shot up in his chair. "Here push these chairs out of the way I'll be right back," he jutted up.

"Avan where are you going?" Liz asked laughing as he rushed down the stairs. Even though she was still confused she moved the chairs out of the way and continued looking out at the night waiting. A few moments later Avan returned and rolled a blanket out for them. He laid down first then opened his arms for her. She smiled and eased herself down before resting her head on his chest and snuggling closer.

"This is kind of perfect," she whispered.

"Ya I'm romantic like that," he said kissing her head. Liz giggled and kissed his chest while rubbing one hand along his abs. "Too bad we don't have some wine and crackers or something," Avan said tickling her back.

"My grandparents do have some wine," Liz said.

"Liz we shouldn't be drinking," Avan said.

"I know but we could," she tickled his chest and slid her hand under his shirt.

He looked at her devilish smirk and she reminded him of her old character. "Ok fine you go get the wine and some glasses I'll start the Jacuzzi because I really do want to use this room to its full advantage." Liz kissed Avan and the two stood going in their separate direction.

Liz quietly snuck downstairs. She kept looking around the corner to make sure that no one was going to catch her sneaking around. She saw no one so she went into the kitchen and took a back shelf wine bottle. She knew her grandparents wouldn't notice the wine was missing since all of their favorites were in the front wine shelves.

She was about to take some glasses when she heard her grandparents come clattering down the hall. She took the bottle and ran out into the backyard. Liz looked around trying to figure out how to get back up to her and Avan's room without getting caught.

Liz looked around and saw another door so she made her way into that room. When she opened the door she saw tons of papers. She shifted around a few of the papers and saw her name on a lot of them. As she began reading tears pooled in her eyes. She gripped the bottle tighter in her hand and it snapped cutting her. She cried as she shoved the door open and ran up to her and Avan's room.

"Hey Liz!" he called from a different room. She walked into the room and just stared at him relaxing in the hot tub. "Baby what happened?" he quickly hoped out of the hot tub.

"I'm adopted," Liz whispered her hand dripping blood onto the carpet.

#

**AN: I know this is way too short for how long I made you wait but this is where I really wanted it to end so here it is. Please review!**


	4. Comfort Me

Comfort Me

"O Liz come here," Avan pulled the crying girl into his arms. "Liz your bleeding," he noted taking her hand in his.

"I don't care! I, I don't even know who I am anymore Avan." Liz cried letting her blood seep down to the floor.

"Oh Liz you know who you are baby. You're my girl and no last name or parent or anything similar is going to change that Liz. I don't care where you're from I just care that you're coming with me," he said kissing her cheek.

Liz sighed and hugged him and he stroked her back comfortingly. "I never want to lose you," she whispered "you're the only good thing I've ever had."

"You're the only good thing I've ever had too," Avan said and kissed her softly.

"I know that's not true Av but I appreciate you saying it all the same."

"Come on let's get your hand cleaned up shall we?" Avan walked into the bathroom leading Liz. "Sit here," he set her gently on the toilet seat and looked in the cabinet. He found some rubbing alcohol and cotton balls. He took the cotton ball and soaked it with the rubbing alcohol. "Ok babe I can't imagine that this is going to feel good," Avan said.

Liz nodded and held her hand out. Avan took the saturated cotton ball and set it against Liz's large cut. She winced but Avan kissed her cheek and she smiled for a moment forgetting the pain. After sanitizing the cut Avan found some gauze and wrapped her hand in it.

"Sorry for causing you problems," Liz apologized in a whisper.

"Don't worry babe you didn't," Avan said and kissed her lips softly.

"I, I wanna go in the Jacuzzi," Liz sniffed.

"Sounds good to me," Avan took her hand and helped her up. "I'll wait for you to change ok?"

"Sounds good," Liz said disappearing into their room and pulling her suitcase onto the bed. She pulled her bikini out of the other clothes and put it on. She made her way back towards the hot tub and joined Avan in the hot bubbly water.

"Hey you feeling any better?" Avan asked as she dipped her torso into the heaven on earth.

"A bit, it helps to know that no matter what you're here with me," Liz smiled softly.

"I'm always here Liz."

"I know you are," she hugged him. "Ok let's do something crazy," she said suddenly springing from the bubbly water.

"Skinny dip?" Avan asked running his hand along Liz's stomach.

"No le's go to a party."

**AN: Sorry it's been so long my laptop broke and this chapter is short I'm sorry. Please review**


	5. Party

Party

Avan and Liz walked the long driveway from their car to the double doors of the party. Liz slipped her hand into Avan's and knocked on the door. It opened and a guy with black hair and lazy blue eyes opened the door. "Oh hey there," he said leaning against his door jam.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth and this is Avan," she held her hand out and the boy shook it.

"Erik," he smiled and kissed Liz's hand softly. "Welcome to the party," he winked.

"Thank you can we step inside and stay awhile?"

"Yes of course please do," Erik stepped out of the way and Avan and Liz walked through. "I'll see you later cutie," Erik whispered in Liz's ear as he grabbed her ass causing her to jump.

"Watch it," Avan warned. But Liz quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him further inside the party hoping to lose sight of Erik.

"Don't get us kicked out, I hate his forwardness too and no guy should ever grab my ass but if we want to stay we need to keep the host happy with us."

"Fine," Avan said taking her hand in his and weaving their fingers together. "Shall we go dance?"

"Oh yes," Liz smirked and took his hand leading him through hoards of people and into the middle of the mob. The song didn't matter but as Liz reached the middle she turned and began grinding on Avan. Avan smirked and grabbed her hips pulling her to him. Liz's heels gave her the height she needed to keep at the perfect height without having to contort herself or have Avan contort himself either.

She leaned her head back and rested it on Avan's shoulder. Avan bent down and captured her lips with his while the two still managed to continue grinding. "May I cut in?" a voice asked.

Liz and Avan both expected to see Erik but instead a boy with sandy blonde hair stood before them. "Oh God Jeremy is that you?" Liz yelled.

"I've missed you Lizzie," he said holding his arms out. Liz ran into them and hugged him tightly. "Avan this is my childhood friend Jeremy. He kept me company whenever I would come to visit my grandparents over the summer."

"Hello," Avan said extending his hand. The two shook and the atmosphere seemed calm. "Who did you come with?"

"Oh a friend of mine her name's Marie. You're welcome to dance with her while I dance with Liz."

"Uh, sure," Avan said taking the hand of a girl who resembled Victoria a bit too much for Liz's liking. But Jeremy took her hand and the two began dancing. After two songs she went to look for Avan expecting him to be nearby but didn't see him around. Liz excused herself from Jeremy, with some difficulty, and went in search of Avan.

"Avan?" she yelled in the crowded hallway desperate to find him. She finally spotted him talking to the Marie girl with a plastic cup in his hand and a red tinge to his cheeks. "Avan," she said walking over.

"Hello," he slurred. Liz scrunched her nose up in distaste. She didn't mind a drink or two in moderation but he was _wasted_. Liz rolled her eyes and held her hand out.

"We need to go home now," Liz said disappointed to be leaving so soon.

"Nah Liz we have ta stay have fun," he said resting his body from the door jam onto her. Liz squealed with surprise as the couple went crashing to the floor.

"Here let me help you," Erik caught Liz in his arms and even took the added weight of Avan in his grasp. "I have a guest room you're welcome to keep him in."

"Um," Liz didn't know how to respond at first. "Ya I guess that would be a good idea."

#

**AN: Well I finally got a new chapter out sorry about the wait for that I've had a crazy few months but hopefully I'm back but no promises yet guys.**


End file.
